Conventionally, radio communication terminals capable of broadcast communication, such as a transceiver, have been widely used outdoors and indoors as a communication means among workers.
These days, radio communication terminals capable of transmission merely to specific radio communication terminals by connection to a wireless LAN or the like, as well as the broadcast communication, are also widely used.
As for a radio communication terminal, Patent Literature 1 discloses a controlling technology for preventing a radio communication terminal in a group consisting of a plurality of radio communication terminals from performing transmission to the other radio communication terminals in the same group when the terminal performs transmission to the outside of the group (Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2007-96838).
When the radio communication terminals are used for business, a user of terminal may want to make a call to any person staying at a specific location, not only to a specific person. For example, the user may want to perform transmission to make a call merely to a radio communication terminal existing in the periphery of a specific location inside a large store.
Even under such a situation, it has been necessary to identify a radio communication address desired for communication.